In many industrial applications, a large number of electrical control devices and fuses are required, and it is desirable that the fuses and control devices be located in a single area for efficiency of operation, maintenance, and that they be protected by an enclosure from the industrial environment. Due to the large physical size of some of these industrial fuses and control devices, a substantial amount of panel area is required to support large banks of these devices. These panel areas are protected by specially designed enclosures which require production floor space. Both the enclosure and floor space are expensive. If the space required for controllers, and fuses could be reduced, enclosure size and thus, floor space could be reduced, improving plant efficiency and making the industrial equipment and complex more competative in world markets. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the panel area necessary for mounting such devices while keeping the two relatively close together. It is also desirable that one of the two devices does not obstruct the other such that the electrical control device, for example, need not be physically disconnected in order to check or replace its associated fuse.